Finally Free
by the yellow canary
Summary: Bella Swan has been in an asylum for 6 years of her life. Now 15 she goes to Forks and meets the Cullen coven. Edward and Bella fall in love but Bells's mom returns and takes her to an abusive asylum. Will she survive? Will she see Edward again? As a vamp
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Point Of View

Free. Finally.

My mother had finally come and took me out of the asylum she sent me to when I was 9 years old. I was now 15 and actually very pretty.

I had dark curly hair that came to my waist. My body had curves in all the right places but I was to thin. That's what you get when you eat about twice a week if you're lucky. My skin was like porcelain and my eyes were big and blue and were always sparkling that created an atmosphere of childishness around me. But in a good way. It matched my hyperness. I had an amazing sense of fashion and have been shopping a lot since I got out of there.

My mother had sent me to an asylum after I 'claimed' to have a vision of the future when I was 7. But I did. I knew my pet dog Cuddles was going to get ran over by one of the kindergarten teachers and she would be upset. When I told my mother she looked at me with wide eyes before telling me to stop telling lies and going off to find her new husband of the year. When she found out I wasn't lying she slapped me around my face bringing tears to my eyes. When I was 9 she decided that I was crazy and sent me away so she didn't have to be associated with me.

They never stopped. The visions. I still have them.

That's how I know that my Grandma and Grandpa had to persuade my mother to come and collect me. I was currently living with them as my mother travelled with yet another husband. And I loved it. Gran and Grandpa gave me a lot of money. I had a massive wardrobe and had an amazing car. A yellow Porsche 911 turbo that has been adjusted to go much faster by yours truly. When you're in an asylum with many lunatics around you, you have to have something to do to pass the unlimited time.

My Dad had rung me to check I was okay as I hadn't seen him in years. He knew about my visions and believed me yet he didn't hurt me or lock me up in a horrible place. He still loved me. And I wanted to see him. When I thought that something tugged on my unconsciousness.

"_BELLA!" My dad shouts waving to me through a crowd of people in Seattle airport. I grin lugging all 9 of my suitcases that are on a trolley and throw my arms around his neck. He kisses my hair and pulls back to look at me._

"_Wow Bells, you're gorgeous!" He says with wide eyes. I grin and thank him as I grab my new Marc Jacobs bag and grabbed his hand and pulling my luggage with his help. He puts my suitcases in his police cruiser as I sit in the front seat playing on a game on my iPod touch listening to 3OH3's new song._

_The drivers seat opens and Charlie grins at me making him look 20 years younger. "I'm glad you're here Bells," He says honestly. This was what it felt like to be loved. I never knew it as a child and the feeling ran through my body setting my veins on fire from the unusual feeling. It felt great._

"_Me too Dad!" I tell him enthusiastically as he drives us to the small and rainy town of Forks._

I squeal and run down to my Grandma who was baking one of her famous chocolate cakes. She looks at me with wide eyes as I grin and skip over to her. I hug her and she hugs me back laughing.

"Can I go to Forks? Please? You still have that house there! We could move! Could we? Could we? PLEASE!" I say talking quickly. She thinks about it for a minute before she nods and picks up the phone to ring my Grandpa and tell him the news. I run upstairs and pack my clothes and book a ticket to Forks for tomorrow. I ring my Dad and he was ecstatic to say at the least. My Grandma and Grandpa would be arriving in a few weeks as they had to settle some boring stuff before they could move.

I change into a pair of black shorts and black flats to show off my long yet pale legs. A multicoloured shirt with a black waistcoat and my silver bangles and locket. I tie my hair in cute pigtails and grab my silver bag running down the stairs and kissing my Grandma on the cheek and grabbing my car keys.

I jump into my Porsche and start the engine and speeding off to Phoenix's closest mall, putting on my black ray ban aviators and spending a lot of money for my new wardrobe in Forks.

X

"BELLA!" My dad shouts waving to me through a crowd of people in Seattle airport. I grin lugging all 9 of my suitcases that are on a trolley and throw my arms around his neck. He kisses my hair and pulls back to look at me.

"Wow Bells, you're gorgeous!" He says with wide eyes. I grin and thank him as I grab my new Marc Jacobs bag and grabbed his hand and pulling my luggage with his help. He puts my suitcases in his police cruiser as I sit in the front seat playing on a game on my iPod touch listening to 3OH3's new song.

The driver's seat opens and Charlie grins at me making him look 20 years younger. "I'm glad you're here Bells," He says honestly. This was what it felt like to be loved. I never knew it as a child and the feeling ran through my body setting my veins on fire from the unusual feeling. It felt great.

"Me too Dad!" I tell him enthusiastically as he drives us to the small and rainy town of Forks.

When we pulled up in front of the small white house I grin in excitement and run up the stairs with a laughing Charlie behind me. I open the door and sigh in contentment. The walls were the same pale yellow and the wall was the same wooden with the lace blue curtains. There was a desk and a small closet and dresser. I frown as I eye them. The spare room will have to be my new closet! Will Charlie agree with it?

Checking the future!

Yep! He will! I love my visions. They make me who I am and I wouldn't change that for anything. They make me Bella! And my Dad will let me decorate my room. I love him!

I run downstairs and grab the tin of white paint I knew was in the cupboard. I grinned in victory and pulled it out with several paintbrushes and ran upstairs leaving a shocked Charlie. I pained 3 of the walls white with the ceiling and sent my Dad to the hardware store to get tins of pains in several bright colours. I ordered a new king size bed and dressers to match my theme with black and orange silk curtains and put away all of my clothes filling the spare room easily. Charlie gave me all the paint with a suspicious look whilst I just grin and run up the stairs.

I paint the last wall a bright orange and grab the rest of the orange paint as well as the pink, blue, green, yellow, black and purple paint and splat it around the room so it landed on the walls leaving the orange one blank. I put my laptop on my desk and grin at my room in satisfaction. I put on a pair of green silk shorts with a matching shirt and climbed into bed after wishing Charlie goodnight.

Of course my dreams were of the future.

A massive man who looked like a bear but was really like a teddy bear. He had dark curly hair that looked like mine. We could've passed as siblings. He had pale skin with pretty gold eyes and was always happy. His girlfriend was a stunning blond girl whose hair flowed to the middle of her back. She had perfect features, pale skin and the same gold eyes. She was very vain but we would be the vest of friends – sisters even – as we both loved shopping and cars. A blond boy who could be the girls twin who looked like he was in pain. He had the same gorgeous golden eyes and pale skin with the same unnatural beauty. He was quiet and would stay away from me but would be my big brother. His girlfriend was a small girl who had short spiky hair with the gorgeous eyes (I want them!) and was very quiet. She would accept me and we would go shopping – though her unwillingly – and would be best friends and sister!

But it was the last boy I was the most interested in. He had bronze coloured hair that was unique and absolutely perfect. He had the golden eyes and pale skin and was very boyish. He looked about seventeen and held my attention. He was sweet and a gentleman.

I didn't know their names but I loved them all already. They were all in a cafeteria at a high school in my dreams. They must go to Forks High! I'm going to meet them!

When I woke up I smiled and ran to get dressed and finish my room. My furniture came today so I organised that with the help of Jacob. Jake and I were the best of friends when we were younger and he and his dad, Billy, had came and visited Charlie but Jake ended up helping me.

My room was AMAZING! The walls were all creative and stood out in contrast against the orange wall that had white stripes painted horizontally against it. The window was covered with black curtains that had orange polka dots on that touched the floor of my fluffy white carpet. I had a black desk which held my pink laptop and a fluffy pink chair that was next to it. My glass bookshelf held my books and my music was next to my stereo. I had a black dresser which held my make up and straighteners and hair curlers with my jewellery box. I had a king sized bed that was pushed up against the main feature wall with a white silk cover and black fluffy pillows surrounding it and a few cute stuffed teddies giving it a more childish and relaxed feeling. I grinned and ran downstairs to make dinner for the four of us.

Tomorrow would be my first day of school and I was excited. I would meet the angels from my dreams. I would get to be a real person. I would get to be me.

X

After an amazing night filled with dreams of the unnamed strangers I took a long relaxing shower. I walk out to my closet and picked out my outfit. It had to scream BELLA! It had to be able to stand out yet be relaxed and childish.

I picked out a pair of white skinny jeans with my grey pumps. I pulled out a grey tank top with a black jacket and burgundy red beret hanging off of my head. I put on a little mascara with a light coat of silver eye shadow to match my silver handbag that had a chain hanging off of it. I let my hair keep its natural curls and I smiled at my reflection. I walked downstairs and sat by myself at the kitchen table. My dad had gone to work and I had to leave for school.

I walked out to my yellow Porsche and grinned knowing I would be making an entrance to the students of Forks High school.

Edward's Point Of View

"COME ON EDWARD!" Emmett, my older brother of sorts, shouted up at me. I sighed and ran down the stairs at vampire speed and getting in my silver Volvo with my siblings.

Alice was in the passenger seat as she looked thoughtfully out of the window. Unlike my other family members I couldn't read her mind as she had a mental shield. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all sat in the backseat and waiting for me to drive to school. Forks High.

Purgatory as it should be called. I had to go through this for my whole life with no expectations and nothing to hold onto. Jasper had Alice, Emmett had Rosalie and Carlisle had Esme. They were theirs and in return the girls were theirs too. I pulled into my usual space and ignored the lust filled comments. A lot of the people were thinking about the new girl who was moving in with her father. Isabella Swan. The only daughter of the police chief in this dreary old town. Her and her grandparents – who she had been living with – were moving back to be with Charlie after his ex wife left.

A yellow Porsche comes in and parks a few spaces down. Everyone looks at in shock. No one except the Cullen's owned a brand new and shiny car. I rolled my eyes and waited for the chief's daughter to walk out ignoring my own family's thoughts.

_I knew we should've driven my BMW. My car is so much better than hers... WAIT! Is that a 911 turbo? OMG! It is! _... I tuned out of Rose's mind finding her mechanics monologue worthless and dull.

_Whoa! Nice ride! Bet she's one of those who like to have fun. Man if I could play with the humans we'd have so much fun! _Emmett of course. He was so childish sometimes.

_Nice. I wonder if Alice would want one. _Jasper. Always wanting to buy his mate something though she denies the gifts and hates the attention.

_LETS GO! _A musical and bell chime voice breaks through my distraction of blocking out the thoughts and I looked up expectantly at the door of the yellow Porsche.

Out stepped a Goddess. She had dark nearly black hair that was in perfect curls to her small waist. She had curves in places that every girl dreamed of but was to thin. Like she hadn't eaten properly. Her eyes were big and sparkling and she looked like a small child only a little taller. She could pass as Emmett's younger sister. Their resemblance was actually recognisable very easily. She had a bounce to her step as she walked to the front office. She looked up at us and grinned and was feeling very proud of herself as I read through her thoughts. She waves as everyone looks at her shocked. Alice waves as well as Emmett – who was also slightly bouncing – causing Bella to laugh. She had a beautiful laugh.

Whoa! What was wrong with me? I never had thoughts like these about a girl. She looks at me and winks as if knowing what I was thinking. But that isn't possible. She's human.

She walks to collect her schedule from the Front Office. Maybe she'll be in one of my lessons. Wait! She couldn't be older than 15. Unless she was in advance classes I wouldn't see her except maybe at lunch.

"Wow! Did anyone else think she looks a lot like Emmett?" Alice asks looking at Emmett in thought. Everyone nodded and looked in the direction which Bella walked in. The bell rings and we all go to our specific classes.

X

At lunch I sat down with my lunch and looked at the door hoping to see the beauty that is Isabella Swan. She didn't disappoint. She walked in with Jessica Stanley on one side and Mike Newton on the other as they grabbed their lunch and sat down at the table. They were chatting about something but Bella didn't look like she was interested yet she kept adding comments and was nodding at the right places. Wow.

She looked over at my table and smiled at me. I smile back softly as she grins and I turn back to my table. She starts listening to the conversation about prom but seemed to be ignoring the boy's hints of going with them. She just carried on smiling and eating her small lunch. Surely someone of her weight should eat more food.

Suddenly she freezes and her eyes lose focus like she was seeing something different rather than the busy cafeteria in front of her.

"BELLA!" Several people shout at once. Everyone crowds round her and block my view of the perfect angel across the room. I stand up to go to her but Emmett and Jasper pull me back telling me through their minds that I shouldn't get involved. A gasp rings through the worried silence as well as several sighs of relief.

Everyone immediately asks if she is okay whilst I try and read her mind.

_Wh-What are they? They're not normal! Maybe they're like me! Freaks! No. They're to perfect to be freaks._

What! She knows something is wrong with us. I was about to warn my family when the most beautiful person on the planet walks up to us.

_Edward I know you can hear me. Meet me outside in the woods and I'll explain everything. Promise. _She tells me in her mind grabbing her bag and walking out of the room.

"She knows something. She wants to tell us something and meet us outside" I say to them cautiously. Their reactions were what I expected. Rosalie was extremely angry and already thinking of ways to kill her. Jasper was also thinking of different ways to kill her. Alice was calm and Emmett just shrugged and walked ahead of us outside.

When we reached the forest Bella was sat on a tree trunk looking in the direction we were walking as if she knew we were going to be coming this way.

"What are you? Vampires?" She asks us before we even say anything. We look at her in shock whilst Jasper and Rosalie hiss and crouch to attack her and I prepare to run and defend her. She freezes and her eyes lose focus again and she shakes her head.

"I wouldn't Jasper. Rosalie. I know you drink from animals and if you try and kill me both of you will be breaking that diet" She says and jumps off and freezes again. Though this time she starts to sway.

_Not Again! _

That was the only thing she thought before she fell into unconsciousness and her face and mind both go blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**READ MY PROFILE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
